Little Moments
by Katlana Child
Summary: Three little Maltara Moments that came to my head to the lyrics of Little Moments by Brad Paisley.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be writing for Natalia and Tale of Three Warriors (sequel) but I was cleaning my house today and heard this song and thought, 'I can fit Maltara perfectly with this. I absolutely loved the new Cause of Death Episode, Domestic Disturbance Part 1. I giggled throughout the whole thing, especially Kai's comment about Maltara fan fics. **

**Amy: You write Mal and Natara fanfics?  
>Kai: You don't?<strong>

**Kind of makes me wonder if EA reads the fanfics. **

**Well, I'm too lazy to edit it and I want to get something done today before I continue working on the script. It's a little rushed and such, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. (There are three chapters total.)**

**-Katlana C.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Little Moments<span>**

Chapter One: Car-Wreck and Friendship

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
>That pretty mouth say that dirty word<br>And I can't even remember now what she backed my** car** into  
>But she covered her mouth and her face got red<br>And she just looked so darn cute  
>That I couldn't even act like I was mad<br>Yeah I live for little moments like that _

**Mal's P.O.V**

Natara and I have always been great friends. I mean, it was clear whatever interests she had in me were not as bright as mine towards her, but she still noticed. She always told me life would be better off if we just found someone else to cling onto. I didn't want to believe her, because I wanted her to be my only one.

"It's dangerous to date people in our line of work," she had said at the precinct as she set a stack of papers on my desk. "I've had too much experience with it, anyway."

"I understand," I answered, "but what if I really like this girl who tends to be an officer or agent. What do I do then?"

"You should let her know your feelings, but understand the risks. I mean, I've had my heart broken by two people who were in law enforcement. I'm just saying, it's not the best idea."

I think she knew who I was referring too, because she decided to leave to 'recollect her thoughts'. I screw up sometimes, and I'm ashamed, but I practically just told her that I liked her more than just a friend...and she left. I still loved her though...but maybe now, I should just keep it to myself.

It was always the little moments we shared, however, that threatened to change my mind.

One night, I was exhausted from chasing down criminals and I did not feel like driving myself home. When Nat figured out, she offered with a kind smile. I couldn't say no when she acted like that.

I got into the passenger seat and she started up the car. I was thinking of how great some well-deserved sleep would feel. I felt my eyes droop as well, and I saw Natara glance at me. What happened next was probably one of the highlights in my life. I felt the car jolt and I hit the desktop. Me being me, I decided not to attach the seat-belt and I regretted it as my nose split open. I covered my nose and looked at Natara. "Are you Ok? Did we get hit?" I asked instantly.

Natara cursed loudly and looked at me. "Mal, I'm so sorry!"

I was a little taken aback by her sudden burst of anger, that I didn't notice the looming tree branch in the back seat. She looked around quickly and finally found the spare tissues I stored in the glove box. She applied the wad of tissues to my nose and I saw her blush heavily.

"Are you Ok?" I asked, taking control of cleaning up my blood.

"Yes," she replied, "but I don't think your car is."

"Ah, it's fine. I can get whatever got broken, fixed. As long as you aren't hurt, I'm fine with it."

"No your not," she muttered. "Why do I screw everything up?"

"One time, Nat..."

"Still...I feel like an idiot..."

"We all do at some point in our lives. Now come on, I'll walk you back to your hotel and I'm sure I'm awake enough to walk myself home."


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Brithday, Mal

**This is my favorite verse in the entire song. Though it may not much the 'Little Moment' I thought it was really fun to write about. Again, it's a bit rushed and I apologize!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Happy Birthday, Mal<p>

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
>She lost all track of time and burnt the cake<br>And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
>And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms<br>And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
>Yeah I live for little moments like that <em>

**Mal's P.O.V.**

Ever since Natara joined the San Francisco Police Department, I only celebrated my birthday when she was around. Sometimes, she tried to act like it was a surprise party and I would always tell her I knew. Even after four years...she still didn't consider a relationship. I had to be strong, though, and tough it out.

On the evening before my birthday night, Natara invited me over to help plan.

"Hey Nat," I greeted warmly and she welcomed me into her apartment. Yes, she figured she would be staying in California for a long time, so she bought an apartment.

"So, I'm thinking we get all of the cops and have a party here," she said, making her way into the kitchen.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping for a smaller party...you know, with only my good friends?" I added.

"That's fine too. And who are those good friends?" She grabbed a notepad off of the table and a pen and looked at me, trying to see if she could guess before I spoke. "Amy, Ken, Maria, and Kai?"

"You forgot someone," I said, smiling.

"And who might that be?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

"Seth?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No, in fact, I want security so he cannot get IN."

"We've got a budget, Mal," Natara said, smiling widely. "Is it Joe?"

"Not even close!"

"I'm just playing with you Mal," she said, shaking her head, "and don't worry, I won't forget to send an invitation to myself."

When the next day rolled around, Natara called me in to help her out with setting up. When I arrived, the instant smell of chocolate cake flooded my nostrils. To be honest, I had never had any of Natara's cooking. It was all Maria's work. I was actually excited to see how it turned out.

"Hey Mal," she greeted, "can you set up the snack table? I need to check on the cake."

"Sure thing, and you're making it yourself this year, huh?"

"Of course! I just want every birthday to be special."

I chuckled and walked over to the table that was desired to be the snack table. Next to it was a grocery bag filled with all sorts of party items. I got to work and soon enough, Natara came to work by my side.

"This is going to be awesome," I informed her and she laughed.

"Well, we try. Now, should we go for anything different this year?"

"I don't know. As much fun as our, 'Pretend Surprise Party' tradition is, I think it is time we formed a new one."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...something unique...something special...something that has, 'Mal' written all over it."

She and I laughed and I couldn't tear my mind from the subject of how beautiful she truly was. She was my best friend...

"We can watch NCSI," Natara suggested with a smile and I chuckled.

"Perfect."

After we finished with the table, Natara looked up and sniffed the air. I followed in her lead.

"Is something burning?" I asked and her eyes widened.

"Oh my...THE CAKE!" She was out of that room as quick as lightning. I could hear curses pouring out of her mouth as she opened the oven and threw the cake pan on the counter. I walked into the kitchen and saw her shaking her head and covering her eyes.

"Mal is going to kill me," she whispered and I smiled.

"No I'm not," I said and she looked up at me. I could tell her eyes were filled with tears, but she refused to let them go. I opened my arms and sighed. "Come here."

She walked over and I pulled her into a tight hug. "It's alright..."

"No it's not," she said, her voice muffled by my jacket.

"Of course it is. I bet the cake doesn't even taste that bad." And to make sure she would believe me, I took a bit from the burnt cake and popped it into my mouth. It tasted like dirt. "Holy mother, that was..." I caught her eyes and smiled reassuringly. "...One of the best pieces of burnt cake I have ever had."

She looked a little frustrated at first, but then she giggled and I offered her a piece. "You know you want to," I said, smiling.

She laughed, which made me laugh. "Come on," she said, "why don't we make a new cake."

"Sweet. Can I have the spoon?"

"Oh Mal..."


	3. Chapter 3: Sore Arms and Confession

**The final verse in the song that I decided to use. I hate how I ended it, but I didn't know how else to end it. It's a bit short and rushed, again, but I hope you enjoy it. I'll come back with better stories once this movie thing blows over. Thanks! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Sore Arms and Confession<p>

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
>And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm<br>And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
>But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up<br>Yeah I live for little moments  
>When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it<br>Yeah I live for little moments like that _

**Mal's P.O.V.**

On Natara's birthday, I decided to plan something for her. I did what we did for my birthday; invite all the closest friends. It was a party worth attending. I also had a plan up my sleeve with the help of Neha. Tonight was the night I finally reveal everything to Natara.

As she had fun with her friends, I talked to Neha about my plan.

"I knew you liked her," Neha squealed. "And I'm glad too. I never liked that Shawn Mallory. So what do you want help with?"

"Well...I want to do something special. I haven't really told her about my feelings completely, and I want her to know tonight. What does Natara like to do?"

"You've been her partner for four years now, Mal," Neha said, "I can't believe you're asking me this! Well, if its one thing, Nat loves watching movies at night. Just ask her to stay and help clean up or something and maybe slowly move towards the couch and ask if she has seen a certain movie. I can guarantee she'll be hooked by then."

"Seems simple enough," I muttered. "Thanks Neha. Oh, and have a great night."

"You too, Romeo," she said with a smirk and walked off to join her fiance.

The party rolled on for another hour or so before I finally shooed off everyone. Natara was the only one left, and she had offered to help clean up on her own, which set me into a state of relief. I was actually feeling a little nervous about this.

"Thank you so much, Mal," she said as we neared the living room, too pick up some trash.

"It was no problem, considering you're my best friend," I said, smiling. I yawned and continued to speak. "Hey, do you want to sit down for a minute?"

"Sure," she said and we entered the living room and both sat on the couch. I tried not to act too obvious as I looked for any DVD. When I found one, I picked it up and smiled. "Hey, Nat, have you ever seen Suspect Fifty-Six?"

"I heard of it, but haven't seen it. Is it good?" she asked.

"It's really good. Hey, I got an idea, why don't we watch it."

"I don't know, Mal, it's getting late and WE have work in the morning."

"It's an hour long. I'm sure you can spare one hour."

She looked at her watch and sighed. "Alright, but I fall asleep on the field, I'm blaming you."

"Ok," I responded with a smirk and put the DVD in.

It wasn't until halfway through the movie that I felt compelled to tell her. However, she was already asleep, her head on my shoulder. Some would call it awkward...I couldn't stop smiling. I decided to tell her when she woke up, but I didn't move, despite the fact that my arm was now numb. She looked just like an angel, I didn't want to wake her up.

When the movie ended, Natara finally stirred and looked up at me. She gasped slightly and pulled away. Her cheeks were red.

"I'm sorry Mal...that must have been awkward."

"Actually, it wasn't," I replied, smiling. "Anyways, Nat, there's something I want to tell you..."

"That it's late and I really should be getting home?"

"No, not that. Remember that day when I asked you about what I should do about the girl I like?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, you said to tell her, and Natara...I like you a lot. I know that I want to be more than just friends, and I want you to feel the same way."

"Mal..."

"I know you didn't want a relationship with anyone from our line of work..."

"Mal, listen..."

"I know you're probably going to disagree, but I really, really like you."

"Mal!"

"What?"

She paused for a minute, probably going over what to say in her head. "I like you too," she said, "but I just don't know if I'm ready for that..."

"Give it as much time as you want, but I'm not going to hide it anymore. I love you, Natara."


End file.
